Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), along with robots and other autonomous objects, are being used to perform tasks that were previously performed by people. For example, a UAV may deliver a package to a residence instead of a courier delivering the package. As the number of UAVs used for various purposes increases, and their use become more widespread, increasingly sophisticated UAVs may be used to provide additional functionality.
More sophisticated instrumentation and navigation may provide additional features to enable more accurate delivery and better collision avoidance, among other things. Stereoscopic cameras, for example, can be used to provide imagery and distance calculations for object avoidance and navigation, among other things. These and other components can require increases in processor power, memory, and bandwidth, among other things.
To this end, it can be desirable to test the effects of new equipment on system components in a controlled environment. Using simulations, for example, can enable system performance to be tested with and without new equipment to measure the direct and indirect effects on system hardware and locate any software incompatibilities. Gathering this data in a controlled test is both less expensive and less risky and provides the ability to gather more, and more accurate, data.